ce que tu veux
by Llu
Summary: " Et... il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était un peu là..., aussi. oui. S'il pouvait le faire, il le ferait : ce que tu veux." - One-shot YAOI / SMUT Lavi x Allen.


_**BON-JOUR les oiseaux,**_

Je suis un one-shot YAOI / SMUT Lavi x Allen,  
je suis très gentil et je vous aime déjà !

 **ATTENTION** : c'est passablement **dégueulasse [REELLEMENT : NE LISEZ PAS CA SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS DE TRUC DEGUEU] **et déviant. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu écrire ça, et aimé écrire ça.  
 **ATTENTION 2** : peut contenir des traces de mots anglais et japonais parce que j'en ai envie, MERCI d'arrêter de me le faire remarquer, parce que c'est VOLONTAIRE. (la tension palpable dans cette phrase est due à des reviews non-bienveillantes).

Sur ce, boooooonne lectuuure !

.

* * *

. **CE QUE TU VEUX**

Ça avait été doux,  
et brûlant,  
quand il lui fit l'amour.  
et déchirant,  
comme à chaque fois,  
lorsqu'il se retira  
de lui.  
Ne lui restait que ses offrandes  
et lui,  
qui redevenait un corps dissocié bien que proche  
du sien.

« _Allen_... », lui dit Lavi, penché au-dessus de lui, tendre, et, même épuisé, « à quoi tu penses ? »… toujours très attentif.  
« Je pense… à toi », répondit-il, le sourire triste.  
 _Déjà mélancolique_ , pensa Lavi. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Allen ?…_ Il l'embrassa. _Tu veux que je t'embrasse_? Il l'embrassa intimement. Étroitement. Fluidement. Palliatifs... C'était souvent comme ça. Dès qu'il ne l'étreignait plus de tout son corps, – ce qui, fatalement, finissait, finirait, toujours par arriver –, il perdait tout l'éclat dont il resplendissait les secondes précédentes. _Hn...*_ Lavi se disait, sans doute qu'Allen avait été abandonné deux fois de trop pour pouvoir supporter sans souffrir la moindre réplique de séparation. MAIS. Lips/parted. « Oï, Allen .. » Si mes lèvres quittent les tiennes, c'est pour pouvoir te dire « JE T'AIME ».  
Et pour lui sourire tellement.  
« ET-JE-SUIS-LA ! »  
Radieux.  
sourire. Il se rassit à côté d'Allen, qui était resté allongé, les jambes pliées, les mains croisées sur son ventre.  
 _Et..._ il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était un peu _là..._ , aussi.  
 _oui._ S'il pouvait le faire, il le ferait : _ce que tu veux.  
D'ailleurs,.._  
…

« Et toi, à quoi tu penses, Lavi ? »

Fin du pensif & retour à l'espiègle. Allen regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question _lui, ... il a une idée derrière la tête._  
« Je pense.. ààà toi ! », lui répondit Lavi, en lui caressant largement, affectueusement, la jambe, en lui caressant les deux jambes.  
Allen s'en doutait, oui.. c'était bien ça qui l'inquiétait. D'autant que…qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec sa jambe, au juste ? avec ses jambes ? avec son bras, _warm..,_ passé derrière ses cuisses ? Il les poussait avec douceur. Allen sentit ses pieds quitter le matelas, et ses propres cuisses se rabattre tout doucement sur son ventre il se sentit s'envelopper de sa propre chaleur dans le lent mouvement que lui imprimait Lavi, et qui acheva de lui faire épouser une confortable position fœtale.  
« e ?…  
\- hm ? », lui fit-il, un sourire malicieux à la bouche, en se penchant vers lui.  
« Lavi, qu'est-ce que tu _.. ... hn...*.. »._  
Cascade-de-cheveux-lisses – il s'était incliné pour l'embrasser amoureusement. _Lavi's_ _fancies_ _..._ « _*_ _,.._ _hn... »_ Well _…_ – .. _*h_ _'_ _.._ – (ce type.. nes'arrêtait jamais _.. ?_ _)_ – ..c'était un peu étrange, mais en fait, ce n'était pas désagréable... C'était même… agréable, d'être dans cette positio _n_ _...*_ , jambes repliées sur lui ; dans les bras, dans la bouche de Lavi et il sentait les doigts de ce dernier qui pressaient-dépressaient inconsciemment ses cuisses. – ki-ss – Allen reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. _oui_ …. Il se demandait juste…  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Sourire. Lavi passa une main dans les cheveux d'Allen.  
« Paaarce que ! ».  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis… sur son front, sur son nez, sur sa bouche. Bouchhhh – stop. Il se réjouit de voir un peu plus de bien-être sur le visage d'Allen.  
« Paaarce que… je suis vraiment amoureux, Allen ».  
Les joues de ce dernier rosirent. _Ah.._ Quand il entendait ça, ça lui retournait toujours les tripes. And kiss. Re-kiss. _Mais_.. Dé-kissed.  
« _Mais_.. ..Quel rapport avec ma position ? »

Un sourire en suspens. Il hésitait à lui dire, allait le dire, va lui dire dans l'oreille. Sans cesser sa caresse. « C'est... pour que tu gardes en toi mon ... » Sourire. Son _s_ _p…_ \- _AH!_ Allen rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. _HA.. ?_ « D-doshi-te… ? »  
Vraiment, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Allen rougir comme ça, il se réjouissait d'être honnête. « Paaarce que, ça me plaît.… Et. Parce que » sOURIRE. « ça augmente les chances de grossesse ».

-_-'

. . . …

 _Aitsu_...

« Et ben, quoi, _moyashi_?!  
\- ALLEN DESU ! »  
D'une main, Lavi le fit se rallonger. Ça fit sourire, perplexe, Allen : « _heh_ … mais… c'est que..t'as l'air sérieux.. »  
Sourire.  
L'autre se pencha pour l'embrasser. l'embrasser. « Je le suis. » L'embrasser. « Franchement, All _een._. », et il avait cette manière de chantonner son nom, « si je le pouvais, je te ferais un enfant ».

 _Ha_ …. ?….

Sourire. Lavi souriait grand au-dessus de lui, au-dessus de ces grands yeux gris, qui s'ouvrirent grand en brillant, puis le fuirent, mi-fermés. Il le vit esquisser un sourire secret,... qui soudain se crispa en un sourire trop large quand il se rappela, – rouvrant grand les yeux – qu'il était regardé.  
« _eto_... je suis content de pas être une femme.. », dit Allen en riant timidement. « ç'aurait été… compliqué.. ». Grand-sourire. _Ouais_... Lavi l'embrassa encore. « même si... », reprit Allen, les yeux baissés.  
« si… ? », demanda Lavi, en se penchant à nouveau sur lui. « Si je.. » … Les yeux fermés, Allen lui rendit un baiser langoureux, amoureux... '' _Hn_ … ..'' « Lavi...je…pareil... », reprit-il, de plus en plus confus.« …enfin… ». Lavi était plus que jamais suspendu à ses lèvres. « enfin.. ça me... dérange pas… de restercommeça… » … / _blush …_ _a_ _a_ _rgh. !._ Il se cacha le visage. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça ? Et est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait vraiment à lui dire _ça_ ?

Une-main-des bagues lui ôta gentiment son Innocence de devant son visage. « hey… », et la voix de Lavi était particulièrement douce. Il avait sa main dans la sienne, et son autre main, tiède, qui câlinait ses cuisses. Lorsqu'Allen osa le regarder à nouveau, il le trouva penché au-dessus de lui, avec un visage attendri. Dans cette intimité, Lavi lui murmura :  
« tu peux pas t'imaginer comme ça me touche…. ». Il vit Allen comprendre qu'il parlait de cette phrase qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dite, de ce mot qu'il avait lâché Lavi savait que c'était déjà énorme pour Allen, de le lui avoir signifié. Il lui donna un baiser, tendre… Le défit. « Et… » Sourire joueur. « alors, c'est vrai ? tu veux garder... », il réfléchit un moment à la tournure de sa phrase il avait assez outrepassé la pudeur d'Allen pour aujourd'hui, « …est-ce que tu veux bien garder… _ça_ , en toi, cette nuit… ? »  
Allen rougit à nouveau.

« ...hai... »

… Il était amoureux d'Allen Walker.

 _Alors si c'est  
ce que tu veux,  
je te le donne._

 _._

* * *

Le sommeil,  
La chaleur…  
« Attends… avant de reposer tes jambes.  
\- _hm_?.. »  
 _Sweetie..._  
Lavi cala avec soin un oreiller sous le bassin d'Allen, pour le surélever un peu.  
« voilà.. ».  
Puis, fatigué-satisfait, il sourit, en se rallongeant, contre lui, contre lui. _Atatakai_.. Le sommeil.. Mais Lavi caressait le ventre d'Allen, il caressait son ventre, une main posée sur  
son ven  
tre.

 _._

* * *

.

Quelques quatre heures plus tard, Lavi se réveilla. Il avait sentit Allen bouger sous sa main. « _Alleeeenn_ … ? … .. tu dors pas… ? », marmonna-t-il, en replaçant à l'aveugle et sans aucune difficulté, sa main sur le ventre de l'autre, bien que celui-ci s'était déplacé et à-demi redressé.  
… _e..to…_ _c_ _omment il fait ça ?…_ _e_ _nfin_.. _..._ « Je… Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain..., Lavi..  
\- ha… », lui répondit-il.  
 _H_ _a ?_ Lavi émergeait, était en train d'émerger. _Ha._ Emergea. _Ha !_ Et il acheva de se réveiller tout à mémoire incroyable et incroyablement active, tout son corps se remit discrètement en effervescence. _Haaa.._ Petit sourire dissimulé. « Matte.. », lui dit-il, le temps de s'approcher de lui, de sa main posée sur lui, pour.. embrasser ses lèvres, langue, pour embrasser Allen tout entier.  
Celui-ci s'apprêtait à se lever quand Lavi s'était éveillé. Il avait ouvert les yeux quelques minutes avant lui, le dos endolori d'avoir dormi cambré. _Quelle idée, aussi.._ A demi-somnolent, il avait alors ôté l'oreiller d'en-dessous de lui quand.. il s'était souvenu de la raison pour laquelle il y avait un oreiller là. Le drap s'était immédiatement imbibé de… Oh.. c'était... extrêmement érotique mais.. _désolé, Lavi_ , beaucoup trop dérangeant pour rester jusqu'au matin comme ça. Parce qu'il était… plein. Lavi dormait, alors il se dit, _allez_. Mais au premier mouvement esquissé, il avait réalisé que ce ne serait pas aussi simple d'atteindre la porte de la salle de bain. D'une, parce qu'il était un peu _trop_ plein et de deux, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter de réveiller Lavi.  
Il profita quand même de ce baiser, qui devenait pélagique. _*...nh.._ Mais puis... _«_ Lavi.. _»_ A contre-coeur, il dut s'en départir. S'il n'était pas autant embarrassé, il le l'aurait bien prolongé. Mais, mais, mais. « Je reviens... »., lui dit-il.  
Lavi l'embrassa encore une fois, avant de se retirer. _Smiling wide._ « ok :) », il lui dit, en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Comme s'il allait se rendormir.. _Adorable, naïf, merveilleux, moyashi._

Sorti du lit, Allen se mit à boitiller, tremblant, vers la salle de bain. Il était pressé, il était empêché –- était follement gêné. Car en-bas… – et il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour retenir ça en lui – il sentait les fruit de leurs ébats de la veille, au bord de s'épandre... Il était dépêché.

Évidemment, Lavi, derrière lui, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il s'était redressé en silence, et, comme un prédateur, depuis son lit l'étudiait, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il regardait surtout ses fesses… jusqu' _ha_.. _.!_ …ce qu'il vit... crut voir ou vit perler à leur creux du..,

... * _oh…_ _my..._

...  
« A– llen.. », il dit.

….*

 _A_ _nd A_ _llen froze,_ de grands yeux gris ouverts, tentant comme il pouvait d'endiguer tout le liquide en lui. Car _ç_ _a,_ c'était la voix d'un Lavi 1. réveillé. 2. parfaitement indécent. Il entendit les ressorts du lit se tasser, se détendre _non..._ Mais si, il s'était relevé. Il l'entendit venir dans son dos.  
« _Allen_ ,... », lui dit-il, (1. amoureux. 2. parfaitement indécent), en le prenant doucement dans ses bras, par derrière. Immédiatement sa chaleur se diffusa dans le dos et les bras d'Allen. _Non.._. De soyeux cheveux rouges se marièrent aux siens. x- _Kiss_.

« ça va, Allen ? » , lui demanda Lavi, d'une voix chaude et riante. (1. parfaitement. 2. indécent) C'est là qu'Allen saisit pleinement que non seulement Lavi savait très bien dans quel état il était, mais qu'en plus, il s'en délectait .  
« _Teme_... », lâcha-t-il, la voix tremblante, « laisse-moi y'aller.. ».  
« Nooon 3 »  
Il embrassa sa nuque avec chaleur.  
« _yamete..._ , Lavi ...! ».  
 _Ha ? .._ Un grand sourire pervers raya le visage de Lavi. Il l'étreignit plus étroitement encore. _*…._ _hn_ Lui dire ça de cette voix fiévreuse,.… vraiment, c'est d'la provocation. D'autant qu'on est bien, là, dans cette chaleur. )) _nuzzl_ _e_ _._ Il se sentait tellement bien, à le tenir comme ça. Et puis, de là, il le voyait bander – il le savait. Il en était sûr qu'il bandait lui aussi. _Hn...*_ Il lui imprima des baisers chaleureux au creux de son épaule, au creux du cou, et au creux de l'oreille où il lui murmura :  
« _Allen,_ _c'est…_ vraiment très beau... »  
Lui rougissait à en crever ça lui brûlait les joues ça le … _nonnononon_ ,  
« Lavi…, laisse moi y...» – nutile.

Lavi le couvrait de chaud et de baisers. ...c'était déjà trop tard. _Kuso !._. et encore  merde. Enfoiré de Lavi.. _. 'h….' –_ _i_ l baissa la tête d'une vraie honte tandis que du fluide, ferme, commença de couler hors de ... ' _h_ _'.._ _a_ _'_ _.._ de « _là...* »_ dans un petit bruit des bras sûrs et aimants se pressaient un peu plus sur sa taille, lui prodiguant une chaleur réconfortante. _* hn…_ Le jeune bookman avait comprit à la tête d'Allen que le moment le plus érotique de sa vie avait commencé – il lui déposa un baiser au commissures des lèvres, couvrit son ventre de caresses. Surtout son ventre.  
« It's okay... », lui redit-il. « S'il te plaît, Allen… laisse-toi faire, s'il te plaît… Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. »  
Sous ses cheveux, ses yeux écarquillés de honte et de vouloir – kuroï and white Allen. Kuroï.  
« T'es vraiment…. », dit Allen. Et Lavi devina un sourire. « You really are a perv… ».  
Lui, sa voix faible et en fièvre, son accord mi-avoué...colla un sourire large au visage de Lavi. Rayonnant il l'embrassa de plus belle, en lui avouant près de la bouche un « Je sais » amusé. Il l'embrassa encore, et l'embrassa again, en massant tendrement le ventre du plus jeune, tout doucement, fortement. Il le sentait répondre à ses caresses et c'était dingue.

Après un moment, il resserra ses bras en étau sur sa taille, sur ses hanches, fermement et comme son nakama épousait ses mouvements, il put, en le forçant un peu, lui faire fléchir les jambes, en l'accompagnant lui aussi.  
« S _hhhh... »,_ lui chuchota-t-il, tandis qu'Allen luttait pour ne pas s'accroupir, car plus ses jambes se pliaient, et plus ça s'ouvrait, là-bas…. Lavi le maintenait à-demi accroupi, serré dans ses bras. « S'il te plaît, Allen,... » _Baka_ _Lavi_ _._ _Baka_ _._ _Lovely Baka_ _…_ « laisse couler... ». Il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas le forcer davantage bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. Ça le rendait fou. Il glissa un de ses bras hors de l'étreinte, pour en ceinturer le torse d'Allen en oblique, bras auquel tout de suite ce dernier agrippa. _Ha ?..._ _Je suis bête_ _…C'est ça que tu voulais,_ _Allen.. ?_ Et leur doigts se mêlèrent, se serrèrent – se pressèrent. « _Sorry, Allen..._ », lui dit-il, en l'embrassant le plus amoureusement du monde. _Hn… *_  
… _.*… … *_  
Peu à peu, Allen commença à lui retourner des baisers détrempés. L'étreinte de Lavi, son odeur, chaleur, ses caresses, finirent par le tranquilliser un peu. _Caresses…_ Son visage s'empourpra d'un coup tandis que Lavi glissa délicatement une main tout en bas sur sa cuisse, en coulissant vers l'intérieur, pour sentir où ça en était. Il le palpa un peu. _* Hn…_ Un petit filet de fluide y coulait déjà, chaud et épais. Et c'était merveilleux merveilleux aussi d'entendre Allen gémir à l'ombre de ses cheveux, la tête baissée, sous cette auscultation – qu'il décida donc de poursuivre. Il flatta un peu du bout des doigts le petit col d'où suintait le fluide. _So tight_... étroit, gonflé. _Ça veut sortir_ , se dit-il. Et en effet, lorsqu'il lui appliquait une petite pression, le goulot, réactif, se mettait à écumer avec un petit pétillement un peu plus vite, et Allen de panteler. _Hn… *_ Il retira rapidement ses doigts trempés de là pour les faire courir sur la cuisses d'Allen, la saisir, et la décaler vigoureusement de côté, écartant ainsi les jambes d'Allen. « Lavi… !  
\- _Shhhh_... »  
Lavi le maintenait fermement les jambes écartées, fléchies, et l'embrassait fiévreusement dans la hâte de la suite. * _ha… !_ Dans cette position, _ça_ ne pouvait qu'éclore. Tandis que le jeune bookman le couvrait de baisers, une plainte étouffée s'échappa enfin de la bouche d'Allen, rouge, et beau, pâle et brûlant. « _ha_ … ? », dit Lavi. Sourire.  
Il manœuvra à nouveau de la cuisse à l'an**, pour l'éprouver. Il en fut très content : il pouvait sentir le petit passage se dilater progressivement de lui-même, et débuter une première petite éruption ; ça venait.. C'était pour ça qu'Allen était en peine.  
« Tu sens que ça vient, hein ? » demanda Lavi à Allen, qui gémissait. He kissed him and kissed him, tentant de la rassurer, tandis qu'il le palpait anxieusement. _Allez, viens_ … ça coulait plus vite mais… ce n'était pas encore ça. Il poussa du bout du doigt la petite entrée trempée, et celle-ci répondit par un petit bruit, _a kind of popping noise,_ crépitant. _* ..._ _Oh…_ Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu un truc aussi excitant dans sa vie ?… Il sentit deux trois gouttes gicler très vite. _…., là.._ « _Hn_ … ça vient, Allen.. » lui he kissed him again. « ça vient... »  
Et puis, enfin… Son an** se mit à expulser, dans une brusque et brève série de remous toute une coulée en , _p_ _ps_ _'_ et _flops_ de sperme et de bulles d'air baveuse « *... _hnn_ … _». Là, là, là._ Allen avait gémit de honte la bouche ouverte Lavi le serra fort dans son bras. « Allen… c'est bien… C'est vraiment bien... », lui dit-il, l'embrassa. A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'une ___ /|_/|_/|. . _hahwnn_. .. ___ /|_/|_/| … seconde coulée spumeuse fusa d'un trait, épaisse, par une longue plainte d'Allen, et, lourde, chuta entre les doigts de Lavi. … . . . _**,...)_ _h_ _a)_ _._., *

Lavi crut mourir d'une crampe hypo-gastrique.  
la belle brassée d'écume,  
la mélopée lancinante d'Allen.. « …. » Il le pressa contre lui de tout sa bras en diagonale. _«_ _ha.. !. »_ Et Allen lui compressa la main qu'il agrippait quand, après un petit moment, une petite constriction de son muscle fit dégouliner quelques gouttes de la précédente poussée, qui n'avait pas encore pu saillir. C'était… le truc le plus inconvenant du monde. _ploc_. Le truc le plus excitant du monde. « Allen…. »

...  
 _Jeez…. !…_  
Il expira fièvre.

… _sugoï_ …

Lavi enfouit intimement son visage au creux du cou d'Allen. Et il y déposa un infini baiser. Éperdu d'amour. L'enlaça des deux bras.  
« T'es fantastique », lui murmura-t-il, d'une voix très charnelle.  
Ses trois bracelets noirs dansaient sur les clavicules d'Allen. Les doigts, trempés. Les joues, rougies. Allen, qui baissait toujours la tête, avait écarquillé les yeux, surpris, puis les avait fermés, comblé. Il pressa la main de son ami que depuis le début il tenait dans la sienne. Enfin, quand même, il lui répondit de sa voix éraillée,  
« Enfoiré _…_ ».  
 _hmf_  
Un sourire s'étira dans son cou. Et un souffle chaud et tremblé. Un baiser. Deux baisers. Trois baisers. Lavi passa une main tendre sur le visage d'Allen, au creux de laquelle ce dernier loga sa mâchoire,  
silence.  
Respirs. dans le silence.

« _You're so sweet, Allen.  
\- And you are so mean.  
\- oh.. ?_ ».  
D'un relâchement du bras, il l'invita à se retourner, ce qu'Allen voulait faire depuis des milliers d'années et qu'il fit, pour aussitôt se loger contre son torse, entre les bras de Lavi qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement. _Hm_. Respirant l'un contre l'autre, et l'un contre l'autre tendus, l'un contre l'autre. « Allen... », il recueillit sa joue pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui, « …. t'es tellement beau », et prit son autre joue. « Regarde-moi... ». Un voile de capillaires en fleurs se présenta à lui.  
Sourire.  
« Arigato, Allen ».  
Et de grands yeux saouls,  
« Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, Allen».  
Et un...sourire en coin. Kuroï Allen. Il le regardait, beau lui aussi, Lavi, à en crever. L'œil enflammé de désir. Allen passa une main sous l'attache de son cache-oeil, frôlant du pouce le dessous du tissu, jouant avec le feu. Là-dessous se cachait le contrat qu'il avait passé avec le diable, Allen en était persuadé. Et l'idée lui plaisait. « Tout ce que je veux, tu dis ? » il dit – kuroï rictus, avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. « s…  
- _je sais_ ». Le rembrassa à pleine bouche. _Hn_.. Sauf de savoir ce que cachait cet œil. _Et bien..._ « Je veux... », Sourire. Mais il s'interrompit pour l'embrasser encore d'amour en valse-langues _you oral boy…_ et Lavi le payant de réponses, le reprit de plein-corps le plus serré possible contre lui. _Hn.._ 'n dé-kissed. « Je veux que tu me fasses un enfant ».  
Son bras était tatoué du contrat qu'il avait passé avec dieu.

« Tout ce que tu veux,  
tout ce que tu veux ».


End file.
